


романтическая комедия

by jrcatherine



Series: истории шарлотпилса [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: ... как говорится, I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you (3x). Фнетр и Единорог не знали, но вот они встретились, и любовь случилась. всякое другое - тоже.





	1. Chapter 1

1

Фнетр никогда не считал себя лучшим злодеем. Вообще, он никогда не считал себя злодеем _per se_, но если бы считал, то был бы уверен, что совершенно, абсолютно точно не является худшим.

Его способностью были порталы. Он называл их окнами — Фнетр умел открывать их через собственное тело. Коснулся руки, бах — и ты в хранилище банка. Коснулся лба, и бах — ты уже снова в собственном логове. Это касалось других, самому Фнетру нужно было потрудиться побольше, чтобы воспользоваться окнами, но другим было достаточно прикосновения. Очень удобно, и Фнетр этим пользовался лет так с пятнадцати, когда задумался о том, что карманных денег не хватает и пора искать какую-нибудь работу. От желающих предложить ее Фнетру — ну тогда еще не Фнетру, конечно — не было отбоя (он уже мог припомнить, как так вышло, но его способность была у многих на слуху, и _многие _из этих многих предлагали огромные деньги за разные вещи), и он посоветовался с родителями, подумал-подумал и выбрал самую удобную схему.

Сначала к нему приезжали стилисты: переодевали, меняли форму тела, наносили грим — всячески готовили. После этого Фнетр шел куда-то гулять: то в банк, то в музей, то в ювелирный магазин, и — бедный ребенок! — становился свидетелем ограбления. Лежал со всеми на полу, дрожал, а потом преступники испарялись в воздухе — всегда рядом с ним, но на это никто не обращал внимание.

Потом Фнетр вырос, схема осталась прежней, но теперь нужно было носить с собой поддельные документы — чего Фнетр очень не любил, всегда опасался, что попадется на этом. Когда предпоследний мэр решил остаться в истории и устроить референдум насчет обязательного ношения документов, Фнетр оказался в той половине процента, которая проголосовала против. Референдум собрал девяносто пять процентов города, какой успех, пусть и не на пользу — мэра сняли на следующий же день, и все осталось по-прежнему. Когда Фнетр вырос, он стал работать пореже, не больше трех, максимум пяти, раз в месяц, и стал брать свои документы сначала через каждые пять раз, потом — три, а потом через раз. Это могло бы быть подозрительно в каком-нибудь другом городе, но это же был Шарлотпилс, нельзя было полчаса в кофейне у дома посидеть, чтобы не стать свидетелем чего-нибудь.

С одним он был согласен, идея официально поменять имя была идиотской, неосторожной, но Фнетр успокаивал себя и других, в основном других, тем, что шансы того, что кто-то одновременно будет знать:

— французский,

— что Фнетр называет порталы окнами,

— что они работают так, как работают,

— а его наняла банда

невелики. Малы, серьезно, возможно, даже на нуле — поэтому он оказался ужасно впечатлен и решительно ошарашен.

Сегодня не было ничего интересного — картинная галерея, какой-то из бесконечных синих Рерихов на день рождения дочке главы какой-то банды, и Фнетр рассчитывал закончить с этим уже через полчаса, но тут в галерее появилась Единорог. Все сделали все положенное: ахнули, схватились за телефоны, начали пихать друг друга в бока, охренеть, это же сама _Единорог! _И Фнетр тоже пихнул соседа в бок и достал телефон, потому что ну правда же, охренеть, правда же — сама Единорог! Красивая, улыбчивая, в одном из своих шикарных голографических костюмов — которые как вода, потому что Единорог уважает историю и гордится тем, что руководит Унией Рек, Фнетр читал интервью с ней, оттуда и знал. И не одно читал, Единорог ему нравилась, и потому что она всегда выглядела спокойной и довольной, и потому что ей, в отличие от большинства современных героинь и героев, ей было не пятнадцать, она была взрослой женщиной.

Теперь в список ее достоинств добавился еще и ум. Очередь дошла до Фнетра, он протянул полицейскому айди — настоящий айди, улыбнулся Единорог. Она тоже улыбнулась, заглянула в айди — и весело рассмеялась. Затем воскликнула, а это умно!, и Фнетр сразу понял — она знает, и захотел выдать что-нибудь ужасно остроумное в ответ, но не успел придумать даже хотя бы просто остроумное, потому что в челюсть прилетел ее кулак.

Еще один плюс — удар у нее был отличный.

— Это тебе еще повезло, чувак, — говорил полицейский, который оформлял задержание и провожал Фнетра в камеру, — силы у нее, как у стада гиппопотамов, может так треснуть, что город под воду уйдет. Ты подожди с полчаса, следователь на обеде. Но он вернется, и сразу к тебе.

Фнетр поблагодарил, дождался, когда полицейский уйдет и принялся за работу.

Самому окнами было пользоваться неудобно, но неудобно не значит невозможно, и через несколько минут виляний, выгибаний, ругательств и боли в мышцах, Фнетр влез через руку домой.

Это была запасная квартира, какой идиот отправился бы в нормальную? Не Фнетр, _конечно_. Из дома он позвонил родителям, сказал, чтобы они не беспокоились, если что, позвонил по работе, уточнил, что все в порядке, но придется сделать перерыв. Принял душ, переоделся и собрался на свою ежевечернюю охоту за вкусной уличной едой. Шел ее фестиваль, и Фнетр пока не пропустил ни дня и планировал продолжать в том же духе. Чего он не планировал — так это уставиться прямо у лицо Единорог, когда он открыл дверь.

— Хорошо, что она внутрь открывается, а то было бы еще более неловко, — светски заметил он.

— О, это в первом же учебнике по геройству несколько раз повторяется — проверить в какую сторону открывается дверь, прежде чем вставать рядом с ней. У злодеев таких нет? Потому что если бы были, ты бы, наверное, знал, что нельзя отправляться в свою квартиру, после того как сбежал из полиции.

— Но это моя _запасная_ квартира. Совсем другое дело.

— Ты в ней задекларирован, придурок.

И верно. Об этом он не подумал.

Фнетр пригласил Единорог присоединиться к походу на фестиваль — потому что хотелось, ну и чтобы поменять тему. Единорог ухмыльнулась и согласилась.

Она переоделась у него в спальне, и без костюма выглядела даже лучше, чем в нем. Наверное, черный был больше к лицу и ко всему остальному.

— Как тебя костюм меняет. Без него не узнать совсем!

— И даже рог не помогает?

Фестиваль был замечательный. На улице было прохладно, и все горячее, жирное, острое согревало изнутри. У Единорог был буррито, у Фнетра — бургер, они кусали друг у друга по очереди, буррито — чтобы стало остро, бургер — чтобы еще острее, запивали глинтвейном из грушевого вина, глинтвейном из вишневого вина, а потом перешли на горячий бальзам и остановились на нем.

— Ох, о чем обычно люди разговаривают? Чем ты занимаешься в свободное время?

— Сочиняю оперу.

Единорог покивала и спросила, как идет? Шло плохо, потому что Фнетр не умел сочинять оперу, не умел писать к ней тексты, с трудом представлял, как это должно происходить. Что он умел, так это наигрывать джазовые мелодии в пяти ключах на своей маленькой Ямахе, которую купил на первые заработанные деньги. Старушке было уже почти двадцать, а она продолжала работать почти так же хорошо, как в первый день.

— Ну и знаешь, я записываю иногда мелодии и уверен, рано или поздно оно просто обязано превратиться в оперу. А ты чем занимаешься?

— Перевожу Гомера.

— И как идет?

— Так же как твоя опера, может, даже хуже. В последний раз, когда у меня было и свободное время, и силы, и желание я поняла, что с трудом могу вспомнить алфавит.

Бальзам за заброшенные хобби. Бальзам за знакомство. Бальзам за чудесный вечер.

Они забрели в крохотный дом, чтобы Единорог могла тайком покурить. На крыше дома стояла Леди Лемур с парой копий и Радужный Джентльмен. Лемур громко и сердито отчитывала Джентльмена, раздраженно повторяла, что он хренов расист, и сексист, и гомофоб, и ее это так оскорбляет, что она даже задерживать его не будет. Джентльмен в ответ орал, что кто из них теперь вообще шеймер и нетолерантная коза, требовал, чтобы она немедленно его арестовала и отвезла в _долбанный _участок, иначе он завтра же напишет официальную жалобу. Лемур рявкнула, что это она будет жаловаться, и плевать она хотела, что он из шестидесятых, пускай адаптируется или молчит, а лучше делает все сразу.

Пикантности ситуации добавляло то, что копии перестали пытаться привлечь внимание кого-то из этих двоих и теперь с унылыми лицами наблюдали, как хихикающие подростки вскрывают машину Джентльмена и уезжают на ней.

— Она — моя вторая любимая героиня, — сказал Фнетр, когда Единорог докурила и они вернулись на фестиваль. — Ужасно обаятельная.

— Я надеюсь, что я — первая, или придется к херам увольнять всю команду пиарщиков.

— Как коварно. Ты первая, но теперь мне придется это сказать, чтобы спасти людей от увольнения.

Единорог хитро улыбнулась и задумчиво поинтересовалась в воздух, не надо ли ей догнать подростков и отобрать у них машину Джентельмена. Фнетр расслышал и ответил:

— У тебя выходной.

Потом они целовались.

Вечер выдался прекрасный, замечательный, все это.

Он почти закончился у дверей в подъезд Фнетра, где Единорог поцеловала его еще раз — или он ее, неважно.

— Так удивительно, правда? Я думал, рог будет мешать — ну в смысле я не думал, но я думал, будет мешать, а он не мешает совсем.

— Статистически, — серьезно ответила Единорог, — я главная сексфантазия всех в Шарлотпилсе, у кого я могу быть сексфантазией. Но вообще мне пора. Спасибо за вечер.

Фнетр удержал ее за запястье и соблазнительно, если не считать ту секунду, когда он почти упал и Единорог пришлось его ловить, сказал:

— Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты поднялась наверх и послушала мою оперу.

Единорог расхохоталась и согласилась, что да, обязательно нужно послушать оперу. Фнетра вдруг осенило, и он замахал руками:

— Стой, забудь про оперу, вдруг в следующий раз пригодится. Тебе нужно подняться наверх, потому что там остался твой костюм!

Секс был отличный. Это даже не был лучший секс за годы, это был лучший секс вообще, и Фнетр был счастлив, когда сказал это, что Единорог согласилась. Утро вместе — было ничуть не хуже. Они смотрели в окно, как светлеет, становится теплым небо, завтракали, говорили о ерунде. Утро стало лучшим, когда Единорог вдруг фыркнула и протянула ему руку:

— Элизабете. Можно Лиза, нельзя рассказывать кому попало.

— Фнетр, — ответил он и церемонно пожал руку, — ты тоже никому не говори.

Это все было очень неожиданно и немного странно, но они были очень счастливы.


	2. 2

Первые четыре месяца все было очень хорошо. Замечательно, что уж там, лучше не бывает, не поверите, как круто. Понятно, что любой знал, вся эта чушь про вторую половинку, соулмейта или что там еще — это чушь, но точно так же понятно, что все иногда надеялись встретить того, с кем будет идеально — Фнетр и знал, и надеялся, и встретил, и был в полном восторге от этого.

Еще было понятно, что рано или поздно их антагонистические работа для Фнетра, призвание для Единорог — начнут мешать, и Фнетр делал все возможное, чтобы это случилось позже, а не раньше. Он уменьшил количество дел до двух в месяц, чтобы хватало только на нужное, он просил, чтобы его гримировали до неузнаваемости, всегда брал поддельные документы — это не помогало, конечно, не помогало. Элизабете вздрагивала, когда Фнетру звонили, становилась потом тихой, неразговорчивой, и это было плохо, возможно даже страшно. Он пытался поговорить об этом, но она все время повторяла, что все в порядке, омг, я знала еще до того, как мы — здесь она всегда останавливалась и безуспешно пыталась подобрать правильное слово — сошлись?

Лучше, чем _начали трахаться_, поэтому Фнетр соглашался, что да, хорошо, все в порядке.

Только вообще совершенно не там, потому что на следующий день после одного такого разговора Элизабете была печальная и злая одновременно и заявила, что это невыносимо, насчет каждого преступления думать, не он ли помог его совершить, и ей никогда не нравилась эта херня в духе Джульетты и Ромео, поэтому ей кажется, что, наверное, им будет лучше…

— Не смотри на меня, я заканчивать это предложение не буду. Мне не кажется, что так будет лучше. Мне кажется, нам нужно просто проявить гибкость, найти компромисс.

— Хорошо, — сказала она чуть менее зло и печально, — давай искать компромисс. Я хочу, чтобы ты не был преступником, ты — обратное. Где здесь середина?

— Там, где я перестаю быть преступником?

Это казалось не таким сложным и мучительным делом и оказалось не таким сложным и мучительным делом, но вашу же мать! ничего не предвещало, что Фнетр из нормального, обыкновенного, чуть выше среднего уровня злодея превратится в худшего героя за всю историю людей со способностями — но он превратился. Оскорбительно, отвратительно и ужасно! Ладно, что у не было ни костюма, ни маски, это _ничего_, особенно поначалу, _чего _же оказалось в том, что он не умел:

— расследовать,

— допрашивать,

— собирать улики,

— и все такое.

И даже это не оказалось главной проблемой.

В первый день Фнетр пытался защитить немощного старичка от уличного грабителя, но перепутал руки и отправил старичка в камеру (Фнетр надеялся, что в камеру), а грабителя — на батут-замок неподалеку. Отчасти это было даже хорошо, потому что батут не выдержал веса взрослого и взорвался, буквально взорвался, а еще выбил окна в паре домов вокруг, повредил — но не страшно — барабанную перепонку грабителю и заставил владельца батута, который, к слову, незаконно брал деньги с детей, начало цитаты _наложить в штаны_ конец цитаты. Это было утром.

Днем Фнетр случайно врезался в какого-то несуразного типа, который назвался Булочкой, рассказал, что он бедный кондитер, которого обижают хулиганистые подростки, и Фнетр решил, что обязательно защитит типа. После того, как от подростков его спасла локальная героиня, имени которой он не запомнил, выяснилось, что подростки — это герои, а Булочка — злодей и вообще немножко мудак. Фнетр решил пойти в кондитерскую и облизать пончики и не заплатить за них в знак протеста, но в булочной у Булочки, оказывается, были огромные охранники, поэтому все пончики пришлось купить.

Фнетр попытался подарить пончики полицейским, а заодно, может, поучаствовать в каком-нибудь расследовании, но полицейские легко определили, гении сыска!, что пончики уже кто-то лизал, а еще сказали, что он вроде как в розыске, поэтому с геройствованием может еще с полгода повременить.

Он побродил по улицам, написал Единорог, она посоветовала просто сделать кому-нибудь что-нибудь хорошее и на этом считать миссию выполненной, и давай уже скорее домой, я успела спасти три больницы и два школьных автобуса и жду тебя уже час, и кстати, что за возмущенный старик был заперт у тебя на кухне? Фнетр решил, что благотворительность — это путь будущего героя, нашел банкомат, снял полсотни и с улыбкой вручил деньги монашке, которая стояла на углу и молилась.

Через два часа Единорог забрала его из камеры, в которой он сидел, потому что:

— ЧЕРТОВА МОНАШКА ТОРГОВАЛА ГЕРОИНОМ

— и ладно бы торговала, но это была даже не она, а полицейская под прикрытием

— чтобы поймать дилера, который всегда снимал полсотни в банкомате, а потом отдавал их монашке.

Ну что за мудачество, а? Единорог держалась до дома, все двадцать минут держалась, но стоило им переступить порог, начала хохотать. И продолжала все время, пока Фнетр делился событиями за день. Это было смешно, он _знал_, но… ай, ладно, это просто было смешно, поэтому он смеялся с ней.

А на следующий день начал искать _нормальную _работу.

Оказалось, если ты не собираешься героить или злодеить в рабочее время, выбираешь ты, а не тебя. Фнетр побывал на собеседовании на должность менеджера офиса (скучно), менеджера по туризму (завидно), менеджера по персоналу (сложно), менеджера smm (бессмысленно) — объединяло их не только общее начало названия, но и то, как Фнетра везде хотели и уговаривали остаться. Это было логично — но все равно немного подозрительно. Он бы выбрал из этих, скорее всего туризма, там окна выходили на реку и можно было бы целыми днями наблюдать за людьми, которые разглядывают статуи Рек вдоль набережной, но оставалось еще одно собеседование — не менеджер, ассистент библиотекаря в, с ума сойти, самой библиотеке Темной Реки.

Это вам не светлый офис у реки, в библиотеке было темно, пахло книгами, морем, холодно. Директор кивнула ему на стул и после обязательного приветствия серьезно сказала, что им не нужен ни герой, ни злодей, потому что уже к херам задолбало, что никого никогда нет на рабочем месте. Фнетр слегла ошарашил выбор слов, но скорее в хорошую сторону, он сразу добавил характера и директору, и месту. Фнетр сразу привычно начал объяснять про свой совсем не-трагичный роман в духе романа трагичного, но директор перебила его на третьем предложении. Спросила, что за героиня, точнее, в Унии ли она, и если да, то ей плевать. Повторила — рабочее время, вы не на рабочем месте — никаких вторых шансов, сразу уволен. Устраивает?

Фнетра устроило.

Официально библиотека называлась библиотекой имени Темной Реки, но обычно ее называли _Библиотекой_, с прописной, с придыханием. В ней было больше специализированных книг, чем книг художественных (хотя и этих хватало всем), — история способностей и людей с ними, упражнения по развитию, контролю, подавлению, информация об артефактах и все в этом духе. Первое и главное правило — здесь всем рады, всем готовы помочь.

Хотя нет, это ведь _Библиотека_, первое и главное правило — не вернешь книгу вовремя, библиотекари отгрызут тебе голову. Но да, здесь всем готовы помочь, всем рады.

Фнетра определили в детский отдел уже на второй день, потому что директор подметила, как дети радовались, когда он не заставлял их убирать книги, не расставлял их сам, а театрально прикладывал к рукам, к лицу — и они появлялись на нужных полках. _На полках_, на нужных через раз, он пока не успел вывести окна во все места — и вряд ли сможет, даже детский отдел библиотеки _огромен, _но директору все равно понравилось. Она сообщила, что теперь он в детском отделе, у него есть две недели, чтобы освоиться и натренировать способность, еще раз уточнила, точно ли его возлюбленная состоит в Унии и испарилась.

Фнетр спросил у коллег насчет важности Унии, и они с удовольствием посвятили его в пари насчет того, как быстро любовный интерес нового сотрудника вломится в библиотеку и разгромит ее, потому что это происходит _всегда_. Если этот любовный интерес состоит в Унии, то проблем со страховкой нет, как и если этот интерес — это кто-то из Пятерки Злодеев или их сотрудников, если же нет, то деньги добывать будет настолько сложно, что никакие, даже самые талантливые сотрудники того не стоят.

— Она — никогда! — горячо заявил Фнетр. — Мой любовный интерес, знаете ли, любит печатное слово и переводит Гомера в свободное время!

Единорог, которая и правда вернулась к переводу, точнее изучению греческого заново, разнесла правое крыло библиотеки на восьмой рабочий день Фнетра. Это было рекордом, а еще это было забавно — шок коллег и то, как Единорог каждую пару минут кричала ему извинения — но Фнетр был ужасно возмущен. Не только из-за того, что она называла его котиком, с этим он уже почти смирился, а из-за библиотеки.

— Не расстраивайтесь, — почти дружелюбно сказала ему директор, когда Единорог улетела, полиция уехала и появились оценщики. — Глава Унии — это хорошо, значит, за пару дней разрешения получим и все быстро восстановим. К тому же рекорд — это тоже всегда хорошо, поднимает боевой дух сотрудников.

Пари выиграла ассистентка библиотекаря этажа Запрещенных Книг, Иева, насчет которой Фнетр сам был готов поставить деньги — если она по ночам не цепляла маску, чтобы героить, наверняка делала это, чтобы злодеить. Его героическая карьера не продлилась и дня, но что-то от нее, видимо, осталось, Фнетру стало любопытно.

Он решил, что будет расследовать Иеву.


	3. 3

— Ну, — сказала Элизабете, когда они перестали издеваться над кусками мяса, которые планировали превратить в ужин три часа назад, и заказали пиццу, — расследование — это в основном слежка, и подглядывание, и всякое мелкое нарушение закона. Волосы своровать, чтобы ДНК получить. Камеры наблюдения в квартире установить нелегальные. Все такое.

— Привязать к стулу в подвале и пытать, пока не признается?

— А вот это уже крупное нарушение. Еще важно, чтобы расследование не превратилось в сталкерство. Но здесь линия совсем тонкая, больше от результата зависит, поймала преступника — значит, расследовала. Не поймала — значит, фи, сталкер. Попробуй лучше простейший способ, только предупреждаю, он для самых сильных духом и храбрых.

Она так ухмылялась, что было ясно — способ будет ужасный. Ну или хотя бы неприятный.

Он заключался в том, чтобы спросить прямо. С ума сойти. Кто так делает вообще?

Фнетр сначала твердо отказался, потом поразмышлял, пришел к выводу, что вряд ли с первого раза попадет в нужную половину расследования/сталкерства, и решился.

— Иева, — спросил он невзначай, когда подошел к ее столу в середине дня и смотрел в упор, пока Иева не выдержала и не спросила _ЧТО_, — а ты случайно не супергероишь по ночам?

Она не ответила.

— Слушай, Иева, — это шепотом на еженедельной планерке, — а ты в детстве хотела стать героиней или злодейкой?

Снова не ответила. На следующие пять вопросов тоже. Она отказалась пообедать вместе, и поужинать, и выпить пива. Отказалась сходить на хоккей, на баскетбол, на хреново подводное плавание, которое, Фнетр от кого-то слышал, ей нравилось. Кажется.

— Ты совсем поехал? — поинтересовалась Иева, когда он гордо продемонстрировал билеты, — как можно смотреть подводное плавание?

— Понятия не имею, — признался он, и у них почти случился _момент_, потому что оба начали смеяться, но тут Иеву позвали помочь найти какую-то конкретную книгу по некромантии, и все пропало.

Фнетр подумал уговорить Элизабете, но она на этой неделе была страшно занята и с трудом находила время на сон, поэтому он не стал, вручил билеты соседке сверху, которая любила все мероприятия на свете, потому что надеялась, что на одном в нее плеснут какой-нибудь химической дрянью, и она получит способности. Соседке было шестнадцать, так что это ничего, тем более, не было бы ее и ее родителей, Фнетру нечего было бы осуждать, когда появлялось настроение поругать современные нравы и воспитание.

За неделей страшной занятости пришла неделя круглосуточного дежурства, а ее сменила неделя омг, как в одном городе может быть столько преступников.

— Знаешь, — жаловалась Элизабете, когда у нее наконец случился выходной, — Полина всегда говорит, что Шарлотпилс всегда в огне, всегда в войне…

Да, та самая Полина, Единорог начала дружить с ней как глава Унии, но уже давно с Полиной дружила Элизабете, и Фнетр возмущался бы, что его до сих не представили, но они с Элизабете до сих пор были в той стадии отношений, где хотелось все время быть только вдвоем, поэтому он не огорчался. К тому же ему уже полгода прилетали шикарные футболки и джинсы из Ателье, поэтому возмущаться было совсем не о чем.

— Можно внимание будет не на экспозиционных вставках, а вернется ко мне?

— Конечно.

— Спасибо. Так вот я всегда спорила с Полиной, а сейчас мне начинает казаться, что она права. Никаких страшных угроз, никаких новых злодеев — и ни секунды на отдых.

— Может, есть угроза? Просто не проявила себя пока.

Элизабете вздохнула и даже не успела добормотать, что ненавидит ждать, уснула.

Город лихорадило. Все были в ожидании грозы, в ожидании бури, которая никак не начиналась, и это ужасно выматывало. В библиотеке было не протолкнуться, книги с ритуалами по безопасности нужно было ждать неделями, дети, которые обычно начинали веселиться, стоило Фнетру появиться, теперь были тихими, слишком послушными, слишком серьезными. Новости угнетали, и они с Элизабете больше их не смотрели. Больше не гуляли но ночам, потому что она всегда слышала крики, всегда _должна_ была мчаться и спасать. Они сидели дома, смотрели редкие позитивные документальные фильмы о животных и чуть менее редкие — о путешествиях и не отпускали другу друга. Старые знакомые, особенно те, с кем Фнетр успел поработать больше раза, давали о себе знать, предлагали быстренько организовать последнее, _отличное _дело, и расстраивались, когда он раз за разом отказывал. Фнетр знал, что это расстройство легко может превратиться в активные действия, поэтому теперь добирался на работу и с нее только в проверенных такси. Не считая того раза, конечно, когда его подбросила Таксистка — тогда кто-то взорвал стену, у которой Фнетра ждала машина, и пока он соображал, из-за него ли это случилось и что делать, рядом с ним остановился желтый жук.

— Подвести? — Таксистка была так хороша собой, что Фнетр уже почти забрался в машину, когда сообразил, что это может быть не очень умно.

Взорвался еще одни кусок стены, и стало не так важно, Фнетр запрыгнул в машину, и они помчались, _помчались_, он боялся смотреть в окно, потому что мир снаружи свалило в кучу, будто бы он не в машине был, а летел по сраной линии Земля-Луна за полчаса. Они оказались у дома минуты через три, и Таксистка осторожно похлопала Фнетра по руке.

— Эй, ты как?

Он с трудом сумел сфокусироваться на ней, махнул рукой, что нормально, отлично, но больше никогда, спасибо, лучше взорваться, и побрел домой.

Гадкая обстановка, тяжелые дни, все это не значило, что операция Иева подошла к концу. Фнетр пытался задавать вопросы (безуспешно), пытался следить за ней (успешно, но она не делала ничего подозрительного), думал подослать к ней кого-то из детей, чтобы те задали наводящие вопросы (передумал еще до того, как закончил мысль). Следить за Иевой после работы Фнетр не хотел и не мог, поэтому он придумал, как выяснить, что она делает в закрытых комнатах секции Запрещенных Книг. Ему потребовалась пара дней, чтобы правильно настроить окно, и вот он уже совершенно случайно отправил сначала книгу, а потом и себя в ту комнату, где была Иева.

Он мог бы воскликнуть _Ха!_, или _Я же говорил, что она что-то скрывает!_, или _Ох, твою же мать_…

Последнее подходило лучше всего, потому что в темной закрытой комнате Иева оживляла Реку.

Тут ладно бы:

— любую Реку, но не Темную,

— с разрешения Унии или Пятерки,

— не в библиотеке.

Но это была Темная Река, по крайней мере, женщина страшно похожая на Темную Реку, изможденная, она сидела на стуле и истекала черной водой и илом. Насчет разрешений Фнетр был уверен — их не было. Никто не оживлял Рек или, скажем, Анархию или основателей Технической Семьи — это не было незаконно _per se_, но никто никогда не хотел встречаться с представителями Золотого века лично. Иева, кажется, тоже не хотела, потому что она смотрела на Реку огромными глазами. С ужасом смотрела, что уж тут.

— Дай угадаю, ты хотела вызвать духа повышения зарплаты или поговорить с Шекспиром, а оно вот оно что получилось? — предположил Фнетр.

— Почти, — мрачно ответила Иева, — я хотела с прабабушкой поговорить.

— Ясно. Ну, неумно было делать это в библиотеке.

— Это понятно. Но справедливости ради, кто же знал, что она Рекой окажется. Мне всегда говорили, что она в библиотеке работала. Книжки любила.

— Но это же _Темная Река_, Иева. Естественно она их любила, она эту библиотеку основала, если ты не знаешь. Передавай родственниками при встрече, что они мудаки. А мне пора, я совершенно случайно книгу не туда отправил.

Иева посмотрела на Фнетра глазами _твою мать не смей уходить, что делать-то теперь, кошмар ужас паника_. Пришлось оставаться.

Они отпросились с работы, потому что _СЕМЕЙНЫЕ ДЕЛА_ для Иевы и _страшно голова разболелась_ для Фнетра, он отправил Реку и Иеву к себе — не захотел рисковать и пробовать отправить их к ней домой, и поехал следом. Когда он добрался, Иева и Река пили чай, и Река даже не заливала его полы и соседей снизу. Они беседовали о том, как изменился мир, город, все это, и Фнетр присоединился к разговору. Река слушала с интересом, не перебивала, быстро все усваивала. К полудню она уже умела пользоваться смартфоном и ноутбуком, к середине ночи — впервые посмотрела режиссерскую версию Властелина Колец и была под огромным впечатлением.

— Спасибо, юноша, — сказала Река, когда Фнетр предложил продолжить киновечер плохим, но уж тут поделать, Хоббитом, — но боюсь, мне нужно возвращаться к своим делам.

Это звучало плохо. Это было плохо, учитывая, что дела Реки перед тем, как ей вынесли смертный приговор, сводились к тому, что она почти создала армию третьей стороны. Фнетр покосился на Иеву, но та выглядела виновато и, кажется, понятия не имела, как можно отправить бабушку оттуда, откуда она ее вытащила. Река встала, потянулась — она здорово выросла за этот день, теперь она не могла выпрямить руки, когда потягивалась, поток мешал.

— Не знаю, какую ерунду вам наболтали обо мне, но вижу, это было что-то дурное. Не бойтесь меня. Позвольте объяснить, это не займет много времени.

Это не заняло времени вообще, потому что в комнату влетела Единорог.

— Ох, милый, — сказала она притворно-счастливым, героическим голосом и встала между Фнетром и Рекой, — когда я говорила, что чувствую угрозу, я не имела в виду, создай ее и притащи домой.

Река хихикнула. Оценивающе осмотрела Единорог.

— Я могла бы вырвать твое сердце, глава Унии.

— Я могу оторвать твою голову.

Фнетр почувствовал, что сейчас и правда начнется отрывание всякого у всех, кто находится в зоне поражения, попытался оттеснить Иеву хотя бы на кухню, а лучше к входной двери, но та уперлась и никуда не двигалась.

— Подождите! — крикнула она, — подождите с открываниями. Я ведь просто хотела спросить, правда ли в саду под дубом сундук с золотом зарыт, или нет.

Река посмотрела на нее несколько растерянно. Единорог тоже была озадачена.

— Наверное, Иеве очень нужно, раз она решила вам помешать, — предположил Фнетр.

— Очень, — закивала Иева, — кошмар как нужно. В соседнем доме прорвало трубу с водой, и они новую ставили, а заодно решили все поменять, и тут-то и выяснилось, что это не мы всегда так мало воды тратили, а что половина наших труб к ним подведена. Мне от их юристов уже письмо пришло с примерной суммой, и если сундука нет, то я не только дом потеряю, но и всю жизнь им платить буду.

Река выглядела виноватой. Она пожала плечами, повела глазами, всячески показала, что ну всякая херня случается, не всегда основательницам библиотек и Уний платят достаточно, чтобы нанять хороших строителей ну или чтобы хотя бы плохим говорить нет, не надо трубы к соседям подводить.

— Есть сундук. Там не золото, там камни, они всегда дороже были, поэтому я их собирала. Надеюсь, тебе хватит, дорогая. И извини за неудобство.

Она щелкнула пальцами, обернулась темным облаком и вылетела в окно. Иева быстро попрощалась, то ли извинилась, то ли поблагодарила и убежала.

Фнетр и Элизабете убирали осколки окна.

— Это ведь я твое сердце, да? — уточнил он.

Она закатила глаза:

— Нужно будет охрану нанять, тебе, и твоим родителям.

— Думаешь, Река будет бегать и пытаться поймать моих родителей между их автобусными и паромными экскурсиями?

— Думаю, что надо было давно уже это сделать, — она устало улыбнулась и добавила: — сердце мое.

— Любовь — это когда вместо того, чтобы устраивать _момент_, ты устраиваешь ее в кресле, и дальше сам убираешь разбитое стекло с пола, — мудро сказал Фнетр.

— Любовь — это когда ты проверяешь, нет ли стекла в кресле, прежде чем пихаешь туда человека, — сухо ответила Элизабете.

Угроза пришла, и дальше все могло быть плохо, и страшно, и невыносимо, но они были очень, очень счастливы.


	4. эпилог

Все эти годы в ее подводном доме никого не было, Река могла сказать точно. Было чисто, пусто, потому что она убралась в последнее утро, почувствовала, что оно будет последним. В доме было тихо, пыльно, печально.

Река уселась в кресло, просмотрела новости в телефоне, который не вернула Иеве, посмотрела фотографии в инстаграме, пролистала топ в твиттере — везде часто мелькала девушка с черными треугольниками вокруг глаз, Леди Лемур. Она улыбалась в камеру, обнималась с поклонниками, получала награды за свои фотографии.

— Леди Лемур, — проговорила Река вслух, — Леди Лемур.

Детское имя, но и девушка еще молодая, успеет измениться и изменить.

Река снова осмотрелась, подошла к фотографии — единственному украшению на стенах. На фотографии были они, сильные, смелые, на лицах улыбки, на одежде — нашивки. Третья сторона. В прошлый раз все кончилось ужасной катастрофой, но в этот — Река надеялась, что в этот она справится, заставит их услышать, понять, сделать выбор, наконец — верный.

Телефон провибрировал, новое фото. На нем Леди Лемур улыбалась и махала рукой.

— Третьей стороне нужна будет эта героиня, — сказала Река, — а мне срочно нужен кто-то, с кем можно будет разговаривать. Но один раз — это ведь не страшно, верно?

Вода вокруг дома молчала, дом — тоже. Зато телефон начал говорить, как только она зашла на сайт с новостями — появилось видео, которое само развернулось на весь экран.

— Приветствую, Шарлотпилс, — хрипло сказал мужчина в огромном капюшоне. А может, и женщина, — Меня зовут Рубиновый Скульптор. Я пришел, чтобы поставить город на колени.

Видео исчезло, появились заголовки новостей. Река сидела в своем подводном доме и слушала тишину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в следующем выпуске немножко все-тлена. или много, сложно сказать.  
"Леди Лемур и Рицина - последние, кто остался в первом подразделении союза Блестящих, и единственные, кто может защитить город от Рубинового Скульптора"


End file.
